Pearl
| jva= Kawamoto Hiroyuki| eva= | }} Pearl, also known as Pearl the Iron Wall (鉄壁のパール Teppeki no Pāru, Invincible Shield in the English versions) is Don Krieg's second mate.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 6 Chapter 54 and Episode 25, Pearl is introduced. Appearance A towering man, Pearl's ensemble includes two large iron plates covering his front and backside, as well as two small plates with large pearls embedded in them for strong, blunt attacks. When introduced, he claims that he is "a shield man", but also "a dandy man", referring to the iron plates he wears on his body, as well as his notably handsome face. Personality Pearl appeared to be somewhat cocky, claiming to have never lost a drop of blood in battle, as well as calling himself "dandy". He also shares Krieg's belief of using any means to achieve victory, even if it means playing dirty. However, should he see even a drop of his own blood spilled, he goes into a panicked frenzy. Also, despite his arrogance, Pearl acknowledges the superior strength of Gin and Krieg. Abilities and Powers Weapons Mainly, Pearl is clad in iron plates to serve as his armor as well as his gauntlets for high damage, as well as protecting himself from damage.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 7 Chapter 55 and Episode 25, Pearl's fighting style is seen. If injured, Pearl is noted to start panicking, protecting himself by causing friction sparks to ignite his body with a defensive layer of blue flames, becoming "Fire Pearl". He is able to set people alight with flames in this state. He can also shoot multiple fireballs, as seen when he tried to use this to destroy the Baratie. However, these were stopped by a kick from Zeff. Pearl's attacks all involve bashing and/or crushing his enemies with his hard shields or using his fire techniques. * Pearl Present (パール　プレセント, Pāru Puresento): Pearl punches his enemy with the shield on one of his fists. This was powerful enough to knock Pattie and Carne from the Baratie out of the fight for a while. In the English versions, this is called Pearl Surprise. * Fire Pearl Daitokuten (ファイアー パール 大特典, Faiā Pāru Daitokuten, Fire Pearl Huge Favor): Believing himself to be in immediate danger from an opponent, Pearl ignites himself on fire before throwing small, flaming pearls at a target. This is called Fire Pearl "Lucky You!" in the Viz Manga and Fire Pearls Special Treat in the FUNimation dub. * Fire Pearl Present (ファイアー パール　プレセント, Faiā Pāru Puresento): Essentially the same as Pearl Present, except Pearl's shield is on fire when he punches, making the attack more devastating. In the English versions, this is called Fire Pearl Surprise. * Chou Tennen Pearl Present (超天然 パール　プレセント, Chou Tennen Pāru Puresento, Ultra Natural Pearl Present): Pearl throws a shield-punch similar to Pearl Present, only much harder. The joke behind the attack's name is that the stronger attack is named after a higher-value pearl. In the English versions, this is called Absolutely Natural Pearl Surprise. * Pearl Close (パール クローズ Pāru Kurōzu): Pearl slams his left-hand and right-hand shields together on either side of his opponent's head. In the English versions, this is called Pearl Cymbals. * Service Pearl Ishibigin Present (サービス パール イシビギン　プレセント, Sābisu Pāru Ishibigin Puresento, Service Pearl Oxidized Silver Present): Manga only. Pearl leaps into the air and lands head-first onto his opponent, crushing them using his helmet pearl and his weight. In the English versions, this is called Tarnished Silver Surprise. * Dameoshi Pearl Present (ダメ押し パール プレセント, Dameoshi Pāru Puresento, Double-certain Pearl Present): When facing an opponent who's already sustained severe injuries, Pearl punches them very hard with his hand's shield to make sure they stay down. In the English versions, this is called Double-Check Pearl Surprise. History Early Life Pearl is said to have been raised in a jungle, which is reflected in his habit to start a fire whenever he feels he is in danger. He eventually joined Don Krieg's Pirate Armada and became his second mate. Return from the Grand Line Pearl's main part in the story was on the Baratie. When the remaining 100 members return from the Grand Line after they were decimated by Juracule Mihawk, Krieg feeds Pearl in order to replenish his strength. Pearl then climbs onto the ocean-going restaurant and defeats Patty and Carne, both cooks who are strong enough to hold back the lower crew members. Pearl is then initially (and accidentally) knocked out after Luffy injures him and makes him bleed, but soon recovers and thrashes Sanji around (as Gin was holding Zeff hostage). Gin, however, finishes Pearl himself by shattering his iron plate shielding, claiming he reserved the right to kill Sanji himself. Pearl was last seen being carried off by a boat along with the rest of the defeated crew. Major Battles * Don Krieg's Pirate Armada vs. Juracule Mihawk * Pearl vs. Sanji and Monkey D. Luffy Translation and Dub Issues In the 4Kids English dub, Pearl has a "surfer dude" accent, while in the FUNimation dub, he has a light English accent. Also in the English versions, he is called "Invincible Pearl" instead the "Iron Wall". Trivia * Pearl claimed that he has gone through 61 battles without losing a drop of blood, possibly meaning that he lost blood sometime before. * Pearl's trait to become irrational after seeing his own blood is a trait shared with the character Heart from the fighting anime and manga series Hokuto no Ken, or perhaps he is hemophobic (fear of blood); however, neither has not been confirmed. * Even Don Krieg becomes worried, bordering on scared, when Pearl goes into a frenzy. * Pearl's jungle background is discussed in the Manga but not the Anime. Related Articles * Don Krieg References Site Navigation Category:Pirates Category:Don Krieg's Pirate Armada Category:Human Category:Male Category:Villains Category:East Blue Characters Category:East Blue Saga Villains